


What is His/Hers

by crescent_gaia



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bender decides to get something that was Coilette's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is His/Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yesdrizella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesdrizella/gifts).



> I do not own _Futurama_ or any of its characters. Please enjoy!

Bender knew that he had little time – it was a few hours before sunset on Christmas Eve. He needed to get in, get out, and get back to Planet Express. He could do it. He had gone over the plan in his head again and again. The only problem was that, in the back of his head, he didn’t want to do it. Once inside, he was glad he went through with the plan.

Bender looked at the different items that were in front of him on the dresser. It had been easy to break into Calculon’s home. The opening of the lock was like taking candy from a baby. There was the fact that there were no security cameras that he could see, so he felt completely at ease walking in. It also helped that he knew exactly where to go for the loot that he wanted.

After walking in the front door, he passed the vault that was underneath Calculon’s huge picture of himself. He knew that there was only money in there and that would be too simple to take. No, he wanted something that was his – well, hers – and something he never got. He wanted his wedding collection – the engagement ring and the wedding band. He had no plans to hack them but he wanted them in his collection. There was no reason not to have them.

Which is how he got to look at the items on Calculon’s dresser and was wondering if he found what he wanted out in the open. He picked up the single gold band and read the inscription. _From Coilette with love to my husband_ which made him put the ring back down. It wasn’t the one that he wanted. He drummed his fingers on the dresser before a light bulb went off in his head.

He made his way down to the second study and opened the door. His eyes came out from his head a small bit as he saw that the room was a memorial to Coilette. He sighed softly as he walked into the room that was dedicated to his female side. The side that he wished he could go back to, but they had made sure that Coilette was dead. He went over to the biggest picture and moved it to see the safe behind it. He opened it, already knowing the combination was the first day that he met Calculon as Coilette. He smiled as he saw the jewelry inside – all items that Coilette had worn. He took the smallest black box there, opening it as he saw the diamond engagement ring and the gold ring that went through it. He opened his door, putting it inside as he took out a note that he wrote in Coilette’s handwriting. He left it there before closing and locking the safe before leaving.

Once outside, he did regret what he had done. He looked back at Calculon’s home and then shrugged. The note would explain everything – about how the ghost of Coilette wanted the one thing that symbolized her forever lasting link to Calculon and how she would meet him again in the next life.


End file.
